


Six Times Pete and Patrick Broke the Clifftop Middle School Rules

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe- Middle School, Fluff, Getting Together, I felt like it, M/M, Middle School, idek, someone write some more, yes that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. </p>
<p>A middle school AU. (Yes, those are a thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Pete and Patrick Broke the Clifftop Middle School Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A middle school AU because I am in middle school and I can justify that it has as much drama as, if not more drama than, high school. 
> 
> Someone should write more of these. 
> 
> I don't even know 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Rule 1: No hats**

Clifftop Middle School doesn't allow scarves, gloves, or hats to be worn during school hours. 

Patrick couldn't live without wearing a hat every day. 

**Rule 2: No chewing gum**

"Hey dude. Want some gum?" 

Patrick jumps and turns to Pete. "What the hell?"

He rarely talked to Pete; neither of them were popular, really, but their friend groups kind of hated each other. They just sat next to each other in algebra. 

"No, seriously. I've got an extra piece of spearmint gum, want it?" Pete asks, shrugging and waving a piece of silver-wrapped gum in Patrick's face. 

"That's–that's against the rules!" Patrick squeaks out, staring at the gum. 

"Yeah, but it tastes awesome." Pete shrugs. 

"You know what? Fine." Patrick sighs in resignation and snatches the gym from Pete's hand, unwraps it, and pops it in his mouth. He's surprised the teacher hasn't noticed. 

"See? It's good." Pete says, grinning. 

"Yeah, I do like spearmint..." Patrick mutters, chewing. It's true, he does. 

"Yeah, I know." Pete says. 

Patrick just nods, doesn't mention how weird and creepy that is, and goes back to his work (he shouldn't have gotten -0 for x, he's pretty sure), trying to chew his gum discreetly. 

The teacher doesn't say anything, so it must work. 

**Rule 3: No phones in class**

Patrick's phone buzzes against his music stand. 

He jumps and almost drops his flute. He always has his phone with him (whoops, that's against the rules), but he never expects any texts. 

It's an unknown number. _Look behind u ;)_

Patrick turns to see Pete grinning at him from the alto sax section. Huh. He'd never realized Pete was in band, but it kind of fit that he'd play alto sax; famously the loudest and most annoying instrument in band. 

Also, how did he get Patrick's number?

Patrick frowns, turns back to the front, and texts back. _What the hell how do you even have my number???_

_Joe gave it to me!_ Pete replies. Patrick groans. Leave it to Joe to hand out his number randomly. 

_Ok why are you texting me though_ He sends, jumping back when the band teacher almost sees him on his phone. 

_Bc there's a film festival downtown this weekend and I have an extra ticket ;) Going to see The Fault in our Stars_ Comes the reply. 

Patrick's eyes widen. What is this? Is it a fun friend thing? A date? Fuck, he's barely even talked to Pete before; he only knows enough to know he's really hot. He doesn't even know if he's gay. 

_Anyone else coming?_ He texts back. 

_no just me and u ;)_ Pete replies a second later. Patrick is sick of the winky faces and their cryptic meaning. 

_Ok sure sounds good we can talk more later bc Mr. Cripe is asking us to play now._ Patrick types quickly, then turns off his phone. 

It buzzes with a quick reply. _Ok cool_

Patrick holds up his flute, ready to play. What is even happening?

**Rule 4: No running in the halls**

"Pete! Wait up!" Patrick yells, trying to catch up to his...friend? Guy he may or may not be going on a date with? He isn't really sure. Pete's busy talking to some awkward-looking tall guy with glasses and a beanie (aha, Patrick isn't the only one breaking the hat rule!) that Patrick remembers is first chair in the clarinet section. 

Pete slows and turns. "Oh! Sorry! Uh, hey, this is my friend Mikey. Mikey, this is Patrick. Didn't I mention him?"

Pete's friend, Mikey, rolls his eyes. "Yes. You did. Multiple times." Then he turns to Patrick. "Hey, Patrick. Nice to finally meet you."

Patrick tries to say "nice to meet you too", but it comes out, "Pete talks about me?"

Mikey snorts. "Oh yeah. All. The. Fucking. Time. Someone needs to get the poor idiot a boyfriend already."

Oh, so Pete _is_ gay. 

And he talks about Patrick a lot. 

"Excuse me!" Pete exclaims, looking personally offended. "Patrick and I are going to the film festival this weekend. Right, Patrick?" He turns to Patrick, giving him a too-wide grin. 

What Patrick means to say is "yeah, we are, looking forward to it", but what he really says is, "So it _is_ a date?"

Damn, he needs to stop doing this. 

Pete laughs. "Of course! The Fault in Our Stars is a young adult romance thing, you knew that, right?"

"I don't–I don't pay attention to movies, I...uh..." Patrick goes bright red. He is _going on a date with Pete_. Oh, fuck. 

"You still want to go, right?" Pete looks worried; as if Patrick would ever reject him. 

"Of course!" Patrick nods frantically. "I just...sorry, I thought you were straight. Um."

Mikey snorts. He's kind of been observing this whole thing, but now he speaks. "Seriously? He wore eyeliner every day in seventh grade and we made out on the stage at the last pep assembly. Were you not there?"

"I–uh, I was on vacation in Canada." Patrick says, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "I didn't...well."

Pete laughs and suddenly slings an arm around Patrick's shoulder. "I am the gayest gay to ever gay. I seriously cannot believe you thought I was straight."

Patrick laughs nervously. "Um, okay."

Mikey clears his throat, and Pete and Patrick look at him. 

"Uh, I know you two are just so in love, but class in one minute." He says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Oh!" Patrick says, half in response to almost being late and half in response to Mikey's 'just so in love' comment. 

Pete grins wildly. "Run."

"That's against the-" Patrick begins, but he's already being pulled along down the halls at top speed.

And that leads to...

**Rule 5: No swearing**

"Holy fucking shit!" Patrick instinctually yells as Pete pulls him along. A passing teacher gives him a weird look. 

"Come on, we can still make it!" Pete insists, running at top speed past classroom after classroom. 

They make it to sixth period science a second before the bell rings. Pete heads to his seat and grins at Patrick as he makes his way to his own. 

Patrick stares across the classroom at his...boyfriend? Holy shit, his _boyfriend._

"Shit." He whispers. 

"No swearing!" His lab partner, Brendon, says mockingly. 

"Fuck off." Patrick replies. Brendon giggles. 

**Rule 6: And absolutely _no_ PDA!**

"Hey, wait!"

Patrick turns midstep to see Pete waving at him. 

"Uh, hi. I was just leaving." Patrick says awkwardly. 

Pete grins and walks over to him. "Without even saying goodbye to me? Worst boyfriend ever."

"I–we're really, uh..." Patrick bites his lip. That wasn't awkward at all. 

"Of course, idiot!" Pete laughs, and slings an arm around Patrick's shoulder again. 

"Oh." Patrick says, hushed. He's going to say more, but then Pete is kissing him. 

Patrick's never kissed anyone before, and he wonders if that's obvious. Holy shit, this is his first kiss. And it's awesome. It's relatively short, but he'll take what he can get. He didn't even expect to get kissed at all in middle school anyway. 

"Hi." He squeaks out, looking up at Pete, who's grinning at him. 

"Hi." Pete keeps grinning. "You can go now."

"Okay." Patrick nods. 

"Boys!" A teacher yells. "No PDA in school!"

Patrick jumps in surprise. "I...guess I'll go?"

"Yeah." Pete's smile softens. "Go ahead. Love you."

Patrick's heart practically stops. He barely forces out, "I love you too", and then breaks into a run, calling "bye!" after him. 

Pete calls out a goodbye back, and Patrick turns to make sure he can see where he's going. His heart is beating hard in his chest, and it's not just the exercise. 

Middle school, he's decided, is actually pretty fucking awesome.


End file.
